There are many different operator interfaces in the cabs of modern work machines. Each operator interface may require a range of motions by the operator of the work machine. Optimal placement of the operator interfaces in the machine cab may increase the operator's ease of use, efficiency and overall satisfaction with the work machine. In the past, placement of the operator interfaces within the cab was often completed after prototypes of the machine were built due to the difficulty in determining the effect of dynamic machine motion on operator posture, and the resultant preferred locations of the interfaces. Changes in operator interface placement, particularly operator controls, at the prototype stage may be costly and difficult, since moving an operator interface may interfere with the placement of other aspects of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,766 issued Apr. 16, 2002 (the '766 patent) discloses a simulated vehicle, including body panels and vehicle components mounted on support structures for dimensional adjustment in the fore/aft, up/down and lateral directions to form a variety of different spatial relationships between the vehicle components. As shown in FIG. 2 of the '766 patent, this simulated vehicle includes a platform of interconnected steel tubes upon which the vehicle components are mounted. This type of test buck has some drawbacks because, for example, it is only designed to test component movement in three degrees of freedom (fore/aft, up/down and lateral directions) during static testing. A better test buck is needed to optimize operator control positioning.